Future Inazuma
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: There's a war going on 25 years in the future. During the middle of a group picnic the FFI members get sent through a portal. Now their stuck in the middle of a war between the rebels, IFS and Oasis, a group keen on getting rid of soccer. Will they help IFS or let soccer be eliminated for good. Warning:Crack pairings, OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own Inazuma Eleven /Go (If I did Kazemaru and Hiroto would be together along with all my fav. Crack pairings, Kaori and Akane are mine**

**Prologue**

A dark shadow moved across the dark night towards a white two-story house. The front light was on, but the lights inside were off. This allowed the shadow to know that the family inside were asleep. Moving closer to the house, the shadow was engulfed in the front light.

Now shown, the figure had actually been the form of a long blonde haired man. If one were to look at him from afar he probably would have been mistaken for a female. His hair reached the middle of his back, and his eyes were ruby red. So red, in fact, that they glowed in the dark of the night.

Walking up the porch of the house he pulled out a key. The key was a copy of his friends. He had been handed the key due to his habit of walking in ones house unannounced. Sticking the key in the lock, he opened the door. Coming into the house, he closed the door behind him, and turned towards the archway.

It was a magnificent sight to one who was probably visiting for the first time. The walls were pale green, with a dark green ceiling. The floor tiles were a simple pearl white. On the walls where a few pictures of the family. The blondes' favorite picture was of the couple and their kids, which sat on a table against the left wall.

A loud crash outside, startled the blonde haired male out of his thoughts. Quickly running up the stairs, he ran down the hallway to one of the bedrooms. It was his friend's room. Not even attempting to knock he walked in the room.

The room was fairly simple. As soon as you walked in, there was a big king sized bed against the left wall. On both sides of the bed were drawers with lamps sitting on top. In the corner of the room were two doors, one that led to the closest and another that led to the bathroom. Attached to the wall across from the bed, was a huge big screen TV. Underneath TV was a long dresser.

Coming from the bed, the blonde haired man saw teal strands of hair sticking out from the covers. He knew it was his friend, because their husband was halfway hanging out from the blankets. The blonde couldn't help but smirk at the red haired man. He was, literally, hanging of the side of the bed; his head lying on the drawer on his side.

Walking over to the man, the blonde shook the red head awake. The man cringed at the touch. It was obvious that he was not a morning person, because as soon as he opened his eyes he glared at the blonde haired man.

"Aphrodi," the red head growled. He lay in bed half way awake. "Why are you in my house?"

"Now's not the time Hiroto," the blonde, now known as Aphrodi, said. "You need to get up."

Frowning, Hiroto asked, "Why?"

"Now isn't the time," the blonde said. He was now walking to the tealnet's side. Roughly shaking the other person in bed, he yelled, "GET UP, ICHIRO!"

The teal haired person sat up quickly, accidently bumping heads with the blonde.

"OW!" the both yelled.

Hiroto watched their interaction in amusement. It wasn't everyday you saw the two argue with each other. At the moment they were yelling at one another. They then went silent after hearing a loud 'BOOM' outside. Aphrodi looked out the window and went pale.

"We need to go," the blonde said pulling the tealnet out the bed. Hiroto followed suit.

"What's going on?" the Ichiro asked. He was starting to freak out. They had passed the kids rooms and now heading downstairs. Yanking his wrist out of his friend's hand, he repeated, "Aphrodi, what's going on?"

Aphrodi stared at his friend nervously. For a moment he was going to tell them, but then stopped. The sounds outside were getting louder, which meant 'they' were getting close. 'Damn,' he thought. Looking at the two males, he noticed they were waiting for an answer.

"Now really isn't the best time, Kazemaru," he said to the tealnet. Said teal haired man, froze at the sound of his old last name. The blonde only ever called him that when he was being serious. Eye's slanted in aggravation, Aphrodi told his friend, "Kidou will explain when we get to our destination."

"Kidou?" Hiroto asked. He had been silent since getting out of bed. The red head had been rubbing his husbands back, trying to calm him down. "What does Kidou have to do this?"

The blonde didn't have an answer. He didn't get a chance when the backdoor bust open. The trio froze. Aphrodi knew it was a group of teenagers, known as Oasis. They were the same group that had forced the blonde and his husband out of their home. In fright, the blonde grabbed the couple's hands and ran out the front door.

They ran as fast as they could; away from the house. Kazemaru was yelling again. This time it was for a completely different reason.

"KAORI! AKANE!" he screamed in anxiety. He tried to get out of Aphrodi's grip, the blonde haired man wouldn't let up. Pulling as hard as possible, the tealnet yelled at his friend. "We have to go back!"

"He's right," Hiroto agreed. The red haired man did not like the idea of leaving their kids with an unknown enemy. "We have to go back and get them."

Aphrodi frowned, and then sighed. He stopped running after looking back to make sure they were far away. "Don't worry. They won't harm them."

"How do you know?" Ichiro was now hyperventilating.

"Because…," he paused for a moment. "They won't go after teens below the age of fifteen. They want an army of high schooler's, so we have time."

"Time for what?" Hiroto asked curiously.

The blondes red eyes shined in the dark. He was smirking at the two. "You'll know once we get to Kidou and the others. He'll be able to explain it easier."

They started moving again at the sound of running feet. Hiroto gripped his husbands hand as the other looked back at the house. 'Please stay safe you two' Kazemaru thought.

(^-^)

Inside the house a young ten-year-old boy by the name Kaori had woke up. He had heard thudding sounds outside of his room. Slowly getting out of his bed, he tip-toed to his door. Leaning his head against it, he heard two people talking. One was female and the other male.

"You let them get away," the female said. She was obviously mad.

"I let them get away?" the male repeated. From the sound of his voice, it was cleat he was not happy.

Kaori ran to his window, trying to figure out 'who' got away. Peeking his head out the window, he saw three figures running in a clearing a few ways away. Two of which he recognized by hair color. His 'Mama' and Papa were running away.

"Mama," he said quietly, his hand against the cold wind. "Papa."

'Please don't leave me' he thought as tears started falling down his face. Wiping the tears away, he snuck out his room to his little sisters. 'If they left me, please let them have Akane'. The young boy didn't know what the people downstairs wanted, but he did not want his baby sister to be a part of it.

Opening Akane's door, he found the four-year-old sitting up in her tiny bed crying. She was trying to wipe the tears away, but it didn't help. Kaori ran over to the little girl and layed in the bed with her.

"Mommy!" the little girl wailed.

"Ssh, Kane," the young boy said, rubbing the girls back. "We have to be quiet. There are bad people in the house."

Those made his sister hold onto him tightly, and cry silently into his shirt. He didn't know what to do. His Mama and Papa were gone. 'It's up to me to keep Kane safe.' He thought. However, the ten-year-old did not know, in few years time, he'd being protecting not just her. And not alone either.

**I don't know how it came out, but I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.- Pheonix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Kazemaru don't get along in the beginning, so please don't take the insults to heart.**

**Talking: "Hi."**

**Thinking: '**_**Hello'**_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Chapter: 1**

Kazemaru was unhappy. You could see it on his pretty face. All around him were couples. Not just any couples, but his friends with their boyfriends. '_This is annoying_' the tealnet thought as he watched Aphrodi practically shove his tongue down Saginuma's throat. 'Get a room'.

The only couple that wasn't being all lovey-dovey was Fudou and, his surprising boyfriend, Tobitaka. They weren't all over each other like the rest. Actually, the only thing they were doing was having a normal conversation. 'Almost like an old couple' Kazemaru couldn't help but think. Yet at the same time, he felt that unlike the others, their relationship would last longer.

"Stop looking so sad," Sakuma said to Kazemaru. Other than the tealnet, the cyan haired boy and Kidou were the only ones without girlfriends, or boyfriends.

"I'm not," Ichirouta said, now staring at Hiroto and Midorikawa. He grunted at the couple. Out of everyone, Kazemaru couldn't stand the green haired boy.

"Now you're not, actually now you're glaring a whole in Midorikawa's head." Sakuma smirked at the sight. '_I bet he can feel that all the way on the other side of the field_.'

He was right, because before Midorikawa kissed Hiroto again, he froze. The greenette felt eyes burning into the back of his head. Looking around them, he found Kazemaru staring at him. For some reason, the tealnets stare freaked him out.

"What's wrong, Ryuuji?" Hiroto asked. He put his hand under Midorikawa's chin, and turned his boyfriends face towards his. Ryuuji blushed at the action, but then shivered.

Kazemaru stare deepened. He was now glaring at the green haired boy.

"Stop that," Sakuma said, hitting his friend upside the head. Kidou just sat off to the side watching their interaction with each other. He couldn't help but think '_Jirou acts like a mother_.'

"Ow!" the tealnet yelled. He glared at the cyan haired boy. "Why did you hit me?"

Sakuma stared at him as if to reprimand him for acting childish. "First off, I didn't hit you; I tapped you. Second, it's rude to stare."

Ichirouta rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Why are you staring Ryu down anyways?" Jirou was curious. The tealnet had been glaring at Midorikawa for a few days, and it was driving Sakuma insane. "He hasn't done anything to you."

He didn't get answer. In fact, Kazemaru just turned away. The tealnet felt that he shouldn't have to answer the question. Kidou, however, knew why Kazemaru kept staring at the greenette.

Ichirouta was jealous. He was in love with Hiroto, and didn't like that the red head was dating Midorikawa. '_Stupid bint_' Kazemaru thought. The tealnet felt wrong for thinking it, but he just didn't like the idea of the two boys together.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" he heard Kidou say.

Kazemaru and Sakuma turned to the brunette. Both did it for different reasons. Ichirouta wondered '_How did he know'_. Jirou, on the other hand, thought '_Ichiro likes Ryu_?' The tealnet seeing his friend's facial expression, said, "I don't like Ryuuji, Jirou."

The cyan haired middle fielder blushed at being caught with the thought. He hadn't expected Kazemaru to know what he was thinking.

"Don't be stupid. Your expressions are on your face," the tealnet said, looking at the other with a raised eyebrow. Turning back to Kidou, he told him, "I'm not going to say anything to him."

Kidou just shrugged. It was Kazemaru's loss. The brunette just didn't want the tealnet to end up like he did. Kidou liked someone as well. Instead of telling the person how he felt, he kept silent and watched them from afar in silent.

"Yo!" a voice called from their left.

Turning to the person, they saw Genda walking towards them. He waved at the three of them. Sakuma waved back with a blush on his face. Kazemaru grinned at the friend mischievously. The cyan boy only ignored the look.

"Koujirou," Kidou said, standing up to wrap his right arm over the taller boys shoulder.

"Kidou," Genda said. He looked down at the two blue haired boys. "Sakuma, Kazemaru."

Sakuma coughed in his hand before answering. "How have been?"

The brunette stared at his friends with a raised eyebrow. "I'm good. Did my usual, you know, babysit my brother. You should know seeing as you were at my house not too long ago."

"Oh. Right." Kazemaru choked on his laughter. The cyan haired middle fielder looked like he was just caught with his hand in a cookie jar. '_It's so obvious he likes the guy_' Kazemaru thought.

"I see I haven't exactly missed anything." Genda's eyes roamed over to Aphrodi, who was now talking with Fubuki.

'_Where was he?_' Kazemaru wondered. The silver haired boy disappeared a few minutes after getting to the park. In the corner of his eye, the tealnet saw Gouenji leaning against a tree. The blonde was fixing his clothes as if they got dirty. But what Kazemaru noticed, was that Gouenji smirked every time Fubuki stretched his pants. 'Never mind.'

Getting irritated from sitting in the same spot for long, Ichirouta stood up and stretched. Patting Sakuma on the shoulder. The other boy looked at him confused. "I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks," Sakuma said. The tealnet knew exactly why the other said that. Sakuma wanted to spend some time with his one-sided crush. Walking off, Kazemaru shook his head. '_I feel so back for him_.'

(Line, line, line, line, line, line)

Hiroto was bored and tired. He was getting annoyed by Midorikawa. If the green haired boy wasn't kissing him, he was talking about Saginuma. The red head had nothing against the black haired teen, but he would prefer having a conversation where the teen's name did not come up.

Sometime in the middle of the conversation, Hiroto went off on his boyfriend. "If you're so interested in Saginuma, why don't you date him then?"

Getting up, he walked away from the confused greenette. Midorikawa didn't know what to think. '_Is he breaking up with me?'_ he wondered. His eyes started to tear up. He didn't want the red head to dump him. Standing up he followed in the direction Hiroto went. Hopefully he could fix the problem he caused.

(Line, line, line, line, line, line)

"Stupid," Hiroto muttered to himself. He was now pissed off at himself. He felt that he shouldn't have run off the way he did.

"Who's stupid," a voice asked from his right. Looking in the direction of the voice, he found Kazemaru walking towards him. The tealnet was smiling at him. "I hope you don't mean me."

"Oh! Not you," the red head said, thinking he insulted the slightly shorter male. "I meant me."

Kazemaru laughed. Hiroto felt as if he just said something stupid. Unknown to him, the tealnet was only laughing at how 'cute' he was acting. Rubbing the back of his head, Hiroto stared at the other nervously. He took the time to actually look at the tealnet.

Ichirouta was wearing a pale green short sleeved t-shirt. Over the shirt was a white collared vest. He had on tan shorts that showed his long slim legs. '_He looks nice_' Hiroto thought.

"So…what are you feeling stupid about," Kazemaru asked, pulling the taller boy out of his thoughts.

Hiroto pinched his lips. He didn't really feel like talking about his breakdown with Midorikawa. Seeing the others expression, Kazemaru said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He watched as the red heads body relaxed. 'It must be too embarrassing to talk about' Kazemaru thought. Truthful, he felt that the reason Hiroto was so upset was because of the greenette. '_It better not be'_.

"So…How've you been?" Hiroto asked. He looked at the other, watching different expressions form on his face. The red haired ex-captain thought the best one was Kazemaru's pouting face. 'He looks so cute like that' he thought. The thought made his face turn almost the same color as his hair.

"I've been fine," Ichirouta told him. The tealnet was about to continue, but a strange sound cut him off. The sound sent a shiver through Kazemaru's body. '_What's going on_' he wondered.

They looked around hoping to find the source of the sound. Not seeing anything caused Ichirouta to worry. He was so freaked out that he moved closer to the taller boy.

"What was that sound?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It was probably just a plane," Hiroto said, unconsciously taking the tealnets hand in his.

Feeling a warm heat around his hand, Kazemaru looked down at his left hand. Hiroto was holding it so tight; he could literally feel the heat coming from the bigger hand.

(Line, line, line, line, line, line)

Midorikawa had managed to find Hiroto. Running up to the direction of his boyfriends red hair, he paused. Standing in from of him, hand-in-hand was Hiroto and Kazemaru. Ryuuji saw red. '_Who does that blue haired freak think he is'_ he thought, letting his anger get to him.

The greenette just stood there, watching the two boys stare at each other. Had he paid attention to their expressions, he would have seen surprised faces. But instead, he saw the two looking at each with loving eyes. He started towards them, ready to go off oh Hiroto. Before he got to them, the greenette got trampled by Endou.

"Midorikawa! Did you hear that?" the brunette asked. His voice was hoarse, almost like he had just got done yelling.

"Calm down Endou," Kidou said, holding onto the smaller boys wrist. "We can't act without knowing what's going on."

Endou wasn't listening. He was looking around, making sure everyone was together. To himself, he counted everyone was there. Two people were missing.

"Now we need to stay cal…"the goggle wearing boy got interrupted but Mamoru.

"Kazemaru and Hiroto are missing," Endou said.

"Kazemaru went on a walk," Sakuma told him. "I don't know where to though."

Mamoru clung to Kidou. Natsume, who saw this, looked ready to hit her boyfriend. Endou ignored her glare. "We have to find them."

"They're over the…."Midorikawa pointed toward the tree he saw the two boys were at. He looked back in the direction. They were gone. '_Where did they go?_' he wondered.

Before he got to ask 'Where did they go?' mist formed at their feet. Aphrodi, who was standing by Genda, gripped the brunette's waist. The taller boy would have blushed, but he was making sure everyone stayed near each other.

Fudou stood by Tobitaka with his arms crossed. His purple haired boy friend had his left arm wrapped around his shoulder. The other hand was combing his hair. Next to the pair were Sakuma, Tsunami, and Tachimukai. Jirou grunted at the two boys. Tsunami was standing with the smaller boys back against his chest.

"Everyone stays near each other," Kidou yelled, as the mist got higher.

"Wait! What?" Toramaru called out. He was searching through the mist trying to find Gouenji, who was standing with Fubuki. Grabbing the closest person, he brought them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ow!" It was Saginuma. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry."

The last thing everyone saw were shadows, before the mist fully took away their sight. Watching from afar were Aki, Fuyuka, and Natsume (who had ran away from the mist as soon as possible). All Aki could think as she watched her friends disappear were '_This is not good_.'


	3. Chapter 3

5

Chapter: 2

"Ow!" Kazemaru yelled as he rubbed his back. He sat up from the hard ground he'd been laying on. The tealnet's back had landed on rubble, instead of grass. Though he couldn't see his back, he knew there was a bruise forming. 'That's going to bruise badly' he thought.

Not too far from him, a low grunt was heard. He looked to his right. Bright red head was surrounding a pained face. It was Hiroto. The red haired boy was obviously badly hurt. Slowly getting on his hands and knees, Kazemaru crawled over to the other boy.

"Hi-Hiroto?" he muttered. The blue haired boy was leaning over Hiroto, looking at the boys face. Kiyama groaned in agony.

'What's wrong with him?' Kazemaru wondered. Slowly moving his hand to the red heads stomach, he blushed ferociously. He felt as if he was invading the older boy's body. 'Should I call for help' he thought as he looked around them. They were in the middle of an empty soccer field. Both goals were broken, as if a person took a hammer and smashed them until they couldn't hold up.

"Where are we," he asked to nothing.

Hiroto groaned again, pulling him from his thoughts. The red heads left hand flew out, as if to reach something. Taking the hand in his hands, Kazemaru brought it to his chest. 'It'll be alright, Hiroto'. Even though, he thought that, he was starting to worry. He had no idea where they, but he was sure it had something to do with the weird mist.

Yes, the two boys had got caught in it. They were surrounded by the mist after hearing the strange noise. Sometime after being caught something had tried to force them apart, but it only loosened Kazemaru's grip on the red head. 'I wonder what that thing was'.

He was interrupted when some bushes ruffled harshly. Pulling the injured male near him, he closed his eyes hoping it's not some killer.

"I found something!" a female voice yelled.

"Where?" a deep male voice called out.

"The old soccer field."

Kazemaru froze in fright. 'Please don't let them be bad people' he prayed silently. Peeking open an eye, he watched as a blonde haired version of Fubuki walked out of the bushes. 'Whoa, freaky' the tealnet thought.

The Fubuki clone stared at him, so now he could see the boys face. Though the boy looked like his friend, the eyes reminded him of Gouenji. They were grey like Fubuki's though.

The next person to walk out the brushes was a boy with grey shoulder length hair. His eyes were pitch black. Unlike the Fubuki clone, he seemed nicer. His voice wasn't as deep. In fact, it was actually really soft.

Both males looked at him. The blonde seeming curious, while the grey haired male was shocked. He ran over to Kazemaru and Hiroto.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" The questions were asked fast, but the tealnet managed to catch what was being asked.

"I'm fine, but he isn't." Kazemaru nodded down at the injured male.

The blonde looked over Hiroto, but from time to time would look over to the tealnet. Feeling the males staring, Kazemaru shuffled back side to side on his knees.

"Will he be okay?" he asked.

"He'll be fine," the blonde told him, giving Kazemaru a light smile. Then, out of the blue, he said, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Azuna!" the Fubuki clone yelled. "They could be spies."

"Calm down nii-san," the boy, now known as Azuna, said. "They aren't."

"You don't know that."

Azuna rolled his eyes at the grey haired boy, who Kazemaru now knew to be his brother. 'I never would have known' the tealnet thought. Both males looked nothing alike. The only thing they had in common was how their hair curled inwards towards their face.

"He looks like Aunt Ichi, Mizuki," Azuna told his brother. He then pointed down at the red head, "…and this one looks like Uncle Hiro."

"It could be a disguise," Mizuki said down to the younger boy.

Kazemaru just listened to them converse. 'Aunt Ichi? Uncle Hiro' he wondered. 'Last I remembered I was male'. Looking at the males, he had a slight idea of where they were. However, there was a huge chance he could be wrong.

Mizuki looked too much like Fubuki for it to be a coincidence. 'It's a bit scary' Kazemaru thought. The grey haired male, at that moment, was glaring at him. Ichirouta sighed, inwardly hoping the other would stop. Almost as if hearing his plea, the blonde spoke to the elder brother.

"Enough with the glaring, nii-san," Azuna said looking back at the older male. "We need to get them some help."

The grey haired boy went wide-eyed as did Kazemaru. Their reactions were for two different reasons. The tealnet was surprised that, practically, a totally stranger was offering to help. Mizuki couldn't believe his brother wanted to help them, not even knowing if they were an enemy.

"Come on Mizuki," Azuna told his brother as he grabbed Hiroto under one arm. Helping the grey haired boy, Kazemaru took hold of the other arm. "Get his feet."

Mizuki groaned. Inwardly, he prayed that the two males weren't evil. 'Otouto better be happy' he thought as he moved to grab the red heads feet.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"WHERE ARE WE?" Endou yelled out as he stared out at the ocean of a beach. He was completely confused. 'How did we end up on a beach?' he wondered.

As if knowing what the brunette was thinking, Kidou laid a hand on his shoulder. Endou looked up at his friend as if he had an answer to their whereabouts. "We'll figure it out Mamoru. Just stay calm."

The brunette sighed, but calmed down. Looking at his other teammates, he made sure they were all alright. All but Fubuki, Gouenji, and Tsunami were awake.

Tsunami was the third to wake up, and was practically in heaven at the waves he saw in the distance. He had wanted to try them out, but when he tried getting up, he couldn't. Somehow he ended up waking up to his body entangled in both Sakuma and Tachimukai's limbs. Not having the decency to push them off, he just let them lay next to him, their bodies attached to him.

Gouenji was the forth to wake up, followed by Fubuki. When they did, they had saw Endou having a mental breakdown with Kidou trying to keep him calm. Fubuki just watched the two in entertainment. Gouenji was thinking 'It's so obvious that Kidou likes Endou it's pathetic.'

Kidou was giving the captain light touches, knowing that it would keep Endou from breaking down again. Endou just took the touches as a sign of comfort, completely ignorant to the underlined meaning.

"It'll be some time before the others wake," Gouenji said, pulling Fubuki into his arms. "We mine as well wait."

Tsunami didn't like that idea, but not by much. He was, at the moment, looking down at the cyan haired boy. Sakuma had wrapped his arms around the pinkette's chest, and laid his head down on it. While doing this, he had managed to push Tachimukai off the older boy onto Toramaru. The cyan rubbed his face into his chest and sighed in content. 'Maybe waiting won't be too bad' Tsunami thought as he moved a strand away from Sakuma's face to behind his ear.

Fubuki inwardly squealed. 'How cute' he thought. Kidou looked at the cuddled up boys. He wasn't too happy that Sakuma was subconsciously touching the older boy. It wasn't that he was jealous, but rather that he didn't want the smaller boy to get hurt.

Taking his eyes of Sakuma, he turned to Endou, who was now sitting Indian style on the sand. The slightly younger brunette was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Kazemaru and Hiroto aren't here," Endou said. He looked up at the dread wearing boy. "Do you think they're safe?"

Kidou had no answer for that. He didn't even know the two weren't there.

"I'm sure they're fine, captain," Fubuki said, seeing the brunettes reaction.

"I hope so." Endou looked out at the ocean, unknowingly moving his right hand to grip Kidou's left hand. 'Please be okay, you guys' he thought.


End file.
